Una VidaJugando Al Amor
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Que pasaria, si supieras que la vida de una persona, no es lo que aparenta....jajaa espero que lo lean nos vemso dentro ojo lemon


_**I**_

_**Si…si hemos acabado con ellos, no estamos bien…esta bien…cuando encuentren algo avísennos, hasta luego…terminamos el trabajo…así se escucha una cínica pero terrible risa. **_

En un oscuro parque se escuchan pasos…se vuelven a escuchar los sonidos de estos, solo que estos pasos son tan delicados que apenas se notan y de nuevo paran, y toman dos rumbos distintos así despareciendo en la oscuridad…

- YUKI!!!!! Buenos días…-salto encima de el escritor ya estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, y hasta el muchacho se le hacia muy liviano, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para sus muestras de afecto…

- Ba…ja…te…-le deletreo y una venita palpitante se formaba a un lado de su rostro…

- _Perdón_ Yuki…- se bajo de inmediato de el y de la cama no quería hacerlo enojar, mas de lo que sabia que estaba…aunque nos sabia el por que de su mal genio-Yuki prepare el desayuno…-el aludido lanzo un sonido de asco…el peli rosa lo escucho pero le puso ojitos tiernos…para suerte del rubio el tenia sus ojos cerrados no podía verlo…

- No tengo hambre…-le dijo mientras se termina de levantar, tomo un cigarrillo, lo prendió y se dirigió al estudio para continuar su más reciente novela, la que le estaba consumiendo mucho de su tiempo…

- ¿Ummm?...-un sonido desanimo de parte de su pareja recibió por respuesta, el se había esforzado mucho en prepararle el desayuno, solo para que Yuki le hiciera lo mismo de siempre…

- Espero que hayas limpiado la cocina- fue lo ultimo que escucho al salir del departamento, al parecer la cocina tenia mas importancia que él –adiós nos vemos en la noche-se despidió mientras dos puertas se cerraban al mismo tiempo

El solo suspiro con desgane ahora que caminaba rumbo a la empresa, que pereza tan horrible tenia hoy.

Muy avanzada la mañana, cuando Yuki Eiri había acabado con las paginas de su novela, al menos del día, estaba en extremo cansado, movía su cuello de un lado a otro, la posición con la laptop no era la mejor, siempre terminaba causándole dolor en su cuello y espalda, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, por eso no le molestaba en absoluto…al salir de su despacho y pasar por la sala vio lo solo que se encontraba cada mañana, seguramente era su pareja quien daba el calor de hogar, no se lo repetía una y mil veces

- Baka…-Y así se fue a arreglarse alcanzaba a llegar a la disquera para invitarlo a almorzar, mientras se arreglaba y pensaba como después de mas de dos años seguía igual de seco con el volvió a salir de su boca su frase favorita- _Baka_…- mientras se ponía su gabardina y cubría con ella su cuerpo, tomo las llaves y se dio cuenta que efectivamente tenia el departamento el olor de ambos -eres un idiota…no empieces con sentimentalismos- se dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta, tomo el ascensor, monto su vehículo y fue directamente a la disquera, mientras que meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, salió de el estudio por una cerveza y al llegar a la cocina miro el lugar reluciente y en completo orden, se extraño ya que eso no era algo que Shuichi haría…aunque para que decir que no aun cuando su comida había mejorado del cielo a la tierra.

Suspiro, se sintió culpable por alguna razón su Shuichi había preparado un desayuno de reyes y dio unas maldiciones al chico por ser tan idiota y hacerle esos detalles a el…maldición…y el hecho de que siempre le hacia lo mismo el a shuichi, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la disquera, tenia demasiadas cosas importantes en su cabeza como para importarle cosas como la de un simple desayuno - _Baka_…-dijo mientras salía del auto y se dirigía donde su amante.

_**22.5-22.16.12.9.3.9.23.1-9.14.13.5.4.9.1.23.1.13.5.14.23.5…se alumbraba un celular dejando esto como mensaje en algún lugar de la ciudad… **_

Subió rápidamente a la sala de grabaciones, por lo que le había dicho el portero, aun no acababan con los ensayos, así que tomo el ascensor y dentro de unos instantes se encontraba frente al estudio de grabación, al toco y le abrió un ya conocido peli mono de cola alta.

–Good Morning Mr. Yuki- mientras saludaba este dejándolo pasar hacia el estudio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Mr.K- Saludo mientras pasaba al estudio donde pudo observar que dos personas más estaban sentados al frente de la cabina, los cuales eran Suguru Fujisaki y Sakano, mientras miraban trabajar a su lindo pelirrosa, pero lo que le extraño fue no ver al pelirrojo amigo y guitarrista de BadLuck, pero así como lo asombro, se sentó y observo como termina el ensayo, en eso sonó el celular de shuishi, no uno si no como cinco veces, así que cuando lo iba a tomar apareció el pelirrosa tomo el celular y no alcanzo a contestar, miro el numero y de pronto hablo.

-Muchachos me tengo que ir- tomo su mochila, se limpio un poco el sudor y camino un poco hacia la puerta mientras un brazo lo tomaba un poco fuerte

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo una ya reconocida voz para el cantante, era yuki y estaba un poco enfadado por que el no lo había notado ni siquiera

–Yukkkiiiiii-grito el cantante

-Viniste por mí y yo que me iba- mientras se tiraba encima del escritor, este lo tiro al suelo y volvió a preguntar.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-dijo este con un poco mas de enfado en al voz.

-Jejeje es que hiro me llamo para decirme que lo acompañara a hacer unas diligencias y pues yo le dije que si, por eso me timbro ya que el había salido un poco temprano, me tengo que ir ya- le dijo este dándole una miradita de cachorro, inflando los cachetes y dándole un súper beso al rubio dejándole sin habla para salir corriendo y perderse en el ascensor, mientras en una parte de Japón se ve a una persona escondida entre las sombras preguntando por **BLACK**.

Y así se fue el medio día, también un loco manager que esperaba algo inquieto a dos integrantes miraba por la puerta del primer piso los diviso y arrastro hasta el estudio de donde no salieron en toda la tarde y así también paso la tarde, los pelis rojo y rosa salieron del estudio con algo de prisa diciéndole a Mr.K. que hiciera el favor de llamar al amante del cantante diciendo que estaba con hiro en una cena con la novia de este y que se demoraba, explico que él no lo llamaba por que había olvidado cargar su celular, y así salieron de la disquera, así el rubio de coleta llamo como le había prometido dejando a otro rubio de mirada felina muy molesto.

En otro lugar de Japón se ve dos sombras moviéndosen en la oscuridad, de pronto silencio y luego el ruido de armas de fuego, unas contras otras y de nuevo silencio, se ve en la oscuridad charcos de sangre, cadáveres y entre la oscuridad dos sombras moviéndose sin siquiera escuchar sus pasos, se escucha una voz…

_**Si…si se a terminado, no nada fuera de lo común…esta bien, hasta luego…terminamos con la basura…así se escucha de nuevo una cínica pero terrible risa…**_

Ya eran mas de las 2:30 am y el pelirrosa nada que llegaba, tenia ya demasiado dolor de cabeza de la venita formada en su cabeza, a demás que se había tomado mas de una docena de cervezas y mas de una cajetilla y media de cigarrillos, no era muy normal en shu que se quedara hasta muy tarde pero estaba con ese amigo de el, y lo peor era que bueno pues hoy antes de la llamada lo había perdonado pero no- Baka…- lo mas extraño era que esta no era la primera vez que el llegaba a estas horas, no lo ultimo que pensaba era que lo esta engañando pero si saltaba algo dentro de el, la pequeña duda, de pronto escucho la puerta de la entrada, escucho unos fuertes pasos, las llaves encima de mesa, un golpe, normal en el, después como abría la puerta del cuarto_se metía al baño, salía con una camiseta de tiras y los bóxer, en eso ya iba a tirarse a la cama cuando la lámpara de la mesa de noche se prendió._

-Ohhh…yuki que haces levantado a esta hora- le pregunto mostrando ojitos tiernos y cachetes inflados.

- Baka…por que te demoraste tanto, solo era una cena- lo veía con ojos de felino enfurecido, fumándose un cigarrillo y los brazos cruzados.

-Pues…es que hiro le pidió matrimonio a Ayaka- observo como el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – y pues nos quedamos celebrando, además pues fue la cena fue en la casa y después salimos a tomar algo, ya yuki déjame dormir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano buaaaaa- el de ojos dorados solo lo miro y apago la luz, observo entre la oscuridad como su amante se acomodaba e al cama, para quedar profundamente dormido, termino su cigarrillo, se acomodo y vio cómo su amante lo abrazaba susurrando su nombre, pero lo que le extraño fue que su niño olía a cigarrillo, su marca de cigarrillos, aunque le dio poco importancia y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho esa mañana, sonó el despertador un pelirrosa se levanto y se fue a bañar, mientras que el se bañaba un peli rubio todavía se encontraba en al cama, pensando en lo de anoche, de pronto sonó el celular de shuichi en eso venia saliendo el pelirrosa del baño lo tomo y contesto.

-Ah hola eres tu amigo…si…no…si…no…que ya te dije que no- dijo todo esto mientras rodaba por toda la habitación buscando que se iba a poner, y también como cierto escritor escuchaba la conversación-si…no…que no…ufff espera…yuki te manda a decir hiro que si me hiciste algo después la pagaras…-se escucho por todo la habitación un potente resoplido-vez te dije que no…ok…esta bien…no…si…ok…chao…ufff que cosas…ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nooo me cogió la tarde, maldito hiro debe de estar en la disquera buaaaaa- cogió de nuevo su mochila, metió el celular, le dio un súper beso a yuki, le mordió la oreja y salió a toda velocidad, diciendo en la entrada –perdón yuki por lo del desayuno, chao- así cerro y dejo a un escritor perplejo

-Baka…de donde saca todas esas energías…- sin decir más se levanto y se dispuso a hacer sus labores, mientras tanto en otro lugar… en una parte alejada de la ciudad se ven cuerpos inertes en charcos de sangre…dos figuras de nuevo entre las sombras se esconden…de nuevo aquella voz…

_**Si…si esta vez fue mas fácil, no, nada fuera de lo común…esta bien, a propósito han descubierto algo, no importa, esta bien…terminamos con mas ratas…así se escucha de esa siniestra, cínica y terrible risa…**_

Entre lo ires y venires en el estudio de grabación ya eran mas de las 3:00 de a tarde no habían salido a comer, tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero aun así Shuichi esperaba impaciente en el estudio de grabación, su amigo no pero los demás lo observaban sorprendidos. Shuichi se había pasado casi todo un día sin interrumpir el ensayo, estaba cansado se le notaba pero aun así seguía, después de casi mas de doce horas trabajando terminaron, fuera del estudio, sonaba un celular, de pronto dejo de sonar. Los muchachos salieron del estudio y Shu se fue junto con su amigo, pasadas unas horas en algún lugar una persona, abría una puerta y dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero, entró en la cocina para coger su "medicación". Bebió agua y se tragó más pastillas de lo debido. Siempre lo hacía así. Siempre. Para poder olvidar aquellos ojos que le atormentaban todos los días a todas horas. Para poder olvidarlos un par de horas y vivir paz. Aunque él sabía perfectamente, desde la primera persona que mató, que jamás viviría en paz, pero aun así lo hacia trataba de sepultar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

El pelirrosa de nuevo llego a su hogar, estaba algo agotado y como no si llevaba todo el día trabaja, con un, hola yuki que de nuevo era ignorado se acomodo en el sofá y encendió la tele. Aún seguía enfufurruñado y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, esta muy enfadado pues Thoma les había dicho que no había sido suficiente y que tenían que hacer lo mismo al otro día, como siempre Yuki salió del estudio mientras, lo miraba, y se dirigía a la cocina por mas cerveza, se paro del sofá y se fue a la habitación, se tiro en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras un rubio se preguntaba por que no le había dicho nada, aun así termino de tomarse la cerveza y se acomodo en la cama con su amante mientras lo abraza y se quedaba dormido.

Al día siguiente por la mañana salió también disparado de el apartamento hacia el estudio, cuando iba en mitad de carrera sintió que le pitaban, era un amigo que tubo en la escuela y que después se fue al exterior, se monto en el carro con el, este lo llevo hasta la disquera diciéndole que se verían en la tarde, cuando llego Shuichi todos los esperaba impaciente en el estudio de grabación, pero al contarles a cerca de su nuevo amigo los demás lo observaban sorprendidos menos Hiro. Shuichi se había pasado casi una hora hablando de un hombre que, por primera vez no era Yuki.

-Ya verán, es increíble y muy lindo, era amigo mío en la escuela junto son Hiro, Y tiene un cocheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- Decía el chico a sus amigos que empezaban a sentir cada vez más curiosidad por aquel misterioso joven. Sin embargo pasaron las horas y el chico no venía. Tuvieron que empezar sin él. Aunque Shuichi tenía muchas ganas de cantar y estaba feliz, si no venía Takumi se pondría muy pero que muy triste. Takumi si vino. Shuichi caminaba por la acera junto con Hiro y Takumi. Los dos hablaban otra vez sobre el pasado. Pero esta vez fue Takumi quien se interesó por el chico.

-¿Y de verdad es tan guapo como dices Shu?-Preguntaba es alocadamente.

-Que siii. Muy guapo, un sex-simbol, escribe libros-Le contestaba su amigo.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿No estarás exagerando?

-¬¬No.¬¬

-Valeee, Jajaja es que tu siempre has sido un exagerado. No digas que no ¿eh?

-Descuida. No exagero.-Entonces de la nada una silueta apareció delante de ellos.

-¡Shuichi!-Era Yuki que los miraba intensamente. Parecía como si fuera a matarlos.

-Yuki. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Shuichi muy confuso.

-Bueno, digamos que vengo a invitarte a almorzar-Dijo aquel escritor de ojos dorados mientras miraba al peli rosa de ojos violetas.

-oÓ… ¿Ya veo? esta bien-Dijo Shuishi que observaba a los muchachos sin apartar la vista de él.

-Ve tranquilo-le dijo su amigo, mientras el otro también asentía con la cabeza.

-Vale, pero cualquier cosa me llaman vale- y así se monto junto con el pelirrubio en el auto, mientras sus amigos los miraban con una extraña sonrisa.

_**En otra parte de la ciudad dos siluetas de desplazaban entre las sombras…esperado…**_


End file.
